


Watch Me Rise

by americanhoney913



Series: Angelic Poly [8]
Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Becky Lynch and Ronda Rousey are both Angels, F/F, Sabina's origin story, my way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Watch me rise above all the liesI won't breakNo matter how hard you tryWatch me riseI'm touching the skiesNothing can't stop mefrom living my life--- Watch Me Rise, Photronique ft Shari Short***Sabina's a revolving door kid at the nearby juvenile detention center until one day an Irish woman comes and whisks her away to LA to become an Angel.
Relationships: More ships to follow - Relationship, Sabina Wilson & Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Series: Angelic Poly [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549639
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Watch Me Rise

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Sabina's 2008 arrest for criminal identity theft and two years after Becky Lynch's 2006 injury in Germany.

Sabina shivers as she huddles in the corner of her cell. The whole place smells like mold and sweat and misery. She scratches at her arms, the pockmarks at the inner elbow buzzing like crazy. She feels antsy, like she’s going to crawl out of her skin, if she doesn’t get a needle into her skin, those street drugs into her bloodstream. She’s 17, just got caught for criminal identity theft, and she knows her parents aren’t coming. If she gets convicted, she’ll be taking the long walk to the adult women’s prison on her 18th birthday. The heiress of Park Ave reduced to an addict/criminal running from her family and her abusive parents. They never hit her, but Sabina learned on the streets that neglect was a form of abuse. She had more people during her days on the streets than her parents ever did.

“Sabina Wilson, 007001,” a voice over the PA calls. Sabina doesn’t look up, just huddles further into her threadbare orange uniform. She’s in a solitary cell because she’s been causing trouble down at the mess hall. However, she’s one of the least dangerous-- the other girl had a shank and she was just fighting back for protection with a tray-- so now she and the other girl are in the hole, but she’s got more freedom than most. Thanks to her parents; even if they don’t care about her anymore, they still put money on her books and she has one of her guys on the outside transfer money from her offshore bank account too. 

There’s the sound of a key unlocking the food tray hole in her door and she looks out to find a familiar face frowning at her through the glass window. She shuffles over on her knees and peeks out through the opening. She’s meet with an older black man with a potbelly and kind eyes.

“You get in trouble again, kid?” Officer Stranton sighs and pinches his nose. Sabina’s been in and out of juvie since she got her own key to the penthouse. It’s more fun to go rouge than to stand still, look pretty, wrapped in ribbons and bows like a pretty pretty princess. She runs her hand through her choppy hair that she got done in a back alley by one of the people in the gang she ran with. “Why don’t you just go home? It’s safer there.”

“But it’s so much less fun, Stranton,” she snarks.

He rolls his eyes and tucks his thumb into his utility belt. Officer Stranton knows her as a revolving door kid and he’s the only one she’s ever shown any respect for. They want her to do something, they send him. He’s more of a father than her own is, but the streets are fun and they have the drugs she needed. She itches at her arms at the thought of the needle she’s gonna grab once she gets out.

“You’re called up to the visitation room. Someone wants to see you.”

“Well, it ain’t my parents and I have no friends, so can you tell them to fuck off?” She turns from him and itches her arm. “It’s almost canteen time, so if you could just hurry this along….”

He shakes his head. “You’re gonna wanna meet this one, kid. She’s not gonna take no for an answer either.” He rolls his eyes when Sabina wiggles her eyebrows, not saying anything. “Kid, I swear...” Sabina finally relents and backs up to the tray port, shoves her hands through so he can cuff her. He opens the door and grabs the chain holding the cuffs together, but it’s a light hold. He knows she’s not going to go anywhere. “Come on. I’ll make sure you get canteen time.”

Sabina follows him, keeping her eyes on the red line that leads out of the cells and into the halls. They switch to the orange line leading to the visitation room. 

Sabina remembers her parents visiting her once, to berate her in front of the other inmates and visitors in the room. They practically disowned her while she was shuffled out in handcuffs back to her cell. Now she gets money but that’s it. Not that she minds; she hates her parents and their snooty personalities and dry voices.

Sabina doesn’t realize they’ve made it to the contact visitation room, a big no-no for those in the hole, and she’s led to a table with a very beautiful woman. She’s about Sabina’s height, but she’s got more meat on her bones and her crop top shows off abs that Sabina will definitely dream about back in her cell. The woman’s brown eyes sparkle with mirth as Sabina continues to scan her.

“Take a picture,” the woman says in a thick Irish accent, “it’ll last longer.”

“No cameras here but these.” Sabina gestures to her eyes and the woman laughs, a loud boisterous thing that seems to shake the room. “Nice accent.”

“Nice hair.”

“Thanks, I grew it myself.” Sabina fluffs it up, the chains clanking around her wrists. “Now, why are you here?” She leans forward and the woman smiles at her. “My parents send you?”

“I’ve no idea who yer ‘rents are, but I’m 'ere on behalf'a someone who’s interested in ya.” The woman slides something across the table and Sabina grabs it. It’s a thick, almost metallic, card. Black and rose gold.

“What’s your name?” Sabina asks as she turns over the card. _Townsend Agency._ “And why me?”

“I can’t say why, but I do know that you’ve got skills.” The woman pulls out a tablet and Sabina pulls back. Electronics aren’t allowed in the visitation room because phone calls and emails and everything else can’t be monitored and she doesn’t actually want to get in trouble. She glances around, but the guards seem to pay them no mind. Officer Stranton even winks at her before he turns his back to them.

“Who _are_ you?” Sabina hisses when she turns back to see the woman smirking at her.

“Name's Becky Lynch,” the woman holds out her hand, but Sabina eyes it warily instead of taking it. Becky leaves it between them on the table. “I work for a covert group and I’ve been sent to recruit you.”

“Sounds bogus.” Sabina shrugs and leans back, tucking one leg under her and she brings her hand up to bite at her thumb. “Why would they want me?”

Becky pulls something up on the tablet and slides it over to her. It’s her criminal record, along with all of the minor charges and tickets that have been dropped over the years. “Uh, yeah, that should not give anyone confidence in me.” Sabina’s not used to people being interested in her. It’s how she does her job in the gang she runs with: be invisible, be silent, and try not to be noticed. It’s how she felt with her parents and their friends and it’s how she wants to feel now. 

“Well, they’re interested in you,” Becky responds. “You’ve got the skills we look for.”

“Why not just look into any of the other girls in here?” Sabina’s not stupid. Obviously, this woman and her company are looking for girls, women they can train. “I’m nothing special. Pick one of the girls that knows their way around a weapon.”

Becky taps the table. “Exactly. They look for the extraordinary in the ordinary.” She shrugs. “Sure, some people come from a military background, but others are like you an’me.” She leans back in her chair. “Look, I can’t explain everythin’ now, but my boss is bailing ya out tomorrow and yer comin’ with me.”

Sabina looks at Becky with wide eyes, but she swallows and nods. “What about--?” Sabina scratches at her arm and Becky takes notice. The woman grabs her hand to stop her.

“We’ll help ya, Sabina,” she says, her accent almost soothing to Sabina’s ears. “Just be ready for yer life to change tomorrow.”

Sabina nods and she says nothing as Officer Stanton leads her away, Becky giving her a smirk and subtle wave.

* * *

After getting bailed out, Sabina sighs as she slips on her own clothes. A black tank top with a big Screw U that looks like a screw going through a U in a circle and a pair of jean overalls. She ruffles her hair and follows Becky out of the door, shouldering her ratty backpack that holds practically her whole life inside. The brunette leads her to a sleek towncar and she slides in, sighing and the familiar posh feeling.

“Okay, now that we’re not surrounded the guards, let’s get down to business,” Becky says. “ _To defeat the Huns._ ” Sabina rolls her eyes and bites her thumb, a nervous habit. Becky coughs. “Okay, sorry.” She takes a dramatic breath. “Now that we can talk freely, let me just say I admire yer grit.”

“Uh, thanks?”

“That’s what the person who recruited me said.” Becky rolls up the sleeve of her flannel to reveal tiny healed dots on the inside of her own elbow. “I understand where yer comin' from.” Sabina deflates, the rest of the tension in her body leaving her at the knowledge that Becky knows what she’s going through.

“What did you do before they got you?”

“Was a wrestler on the independent circuit. Got a knock that put me out for a while. Me mum wouldn’t me go back. She worried my brain would be fucked for life if I got another one in the head.” She knocks her knuckles against her head and chuckles. “So, now I fight crime for a secret syndicate based in LA and we want you to join us.”

“What the fuck?” Sabina slides over a little and looks towards the driver. She notices it’s a woman who’s smiling at her in the rearview mirror. She looks kind of like a bulldog and her eyes are hard, but her smile is softer than the rest of her features. It’s intimidating and Sabina’s starting to get the point that these women could kill her if they wanted to. She wants that. She wants to be intimidating and threatening just by sitting there.

“We’re a covert global group of spies,” Becky tells her. “Look, the trainin' is hard and doing it while your detoxing is shit. But I 'ave a good feelin' about ya. That’s why I personally asked my superior if I could recruit ya.”

“Why me?”

“Because you remind me of myself,” Becky admits. “And you got so much potential.”

“We’re almost at the airport,” the woman in the front says in a gruff voice.

“The airport?” Sabina turns in her seat to look out the back window. “Why are we at the airport?”

“Weren’t ya listenin'?” Becky asks as she leans back in her seat, watching Sabina with smiling eyes. “Trainin' is in LA. That’s where we’re goin'. Yer gonna meet my superior, Bosley. She wants to meet ya.” The car rolls to a stop and the woman in the front gets out. “Get the bags, would ya, Ronnie?”

“Get them yourself,” the woman, Ronnie, responds as she grabs her own suitcase from the back of the car. Sabina follows Becky out of the car and grunts when she’s handed a huge, yet familiar, suitcase.

“Wait, how did you get into my house?” Sabina asks as she stares between Becky and the suitcase. “How did you know where I live?”

“We know everything about ya, Sabina,” Becky tells her as she puts her hand on the small of her back, gently pushing her into the airport. Sabina stays silent as the brunette and the bulldog woman get their tickets and lead her past security. “I know yer gonna be one of the best Angel to graduate in our next round of trainin'.”

Sabina blinks in confusion. “Angel?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fic and I got Sabina right. I have plans to expand this to the movie and maybe more of Sabina's training and meeting Jane and the other recruits.
> 
> My thoughts are that you have to be 21 to be officially inducted into the Angels program and complete training. You can begin training at 18, but must be 21 to get your tattoo.


End file.
